yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 119
"The Impregnable Scrum! Crush the Unbreakable Defense!" is the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on July 21, 2010. Summary Before the Duel starts, Team Taiyo muse on how they can't believe they came this far. They remember growing up in farm country, and they remember the day when Taro Yamashita showed the other two a poster for the WRGP. His dream for them to have a shot got them this far, even though they had to build a Duel Runner from scraps and gather whatever cards they could find. At the time, Jinbei Tanigawa hadn't thought that they could ever win with the pitiful cards they got from the trash, but Taro found an idea anyway. Elsewhere, Lazar is hoping that Team 5D's will win, as that will put them one step closer to beating Team New World and shutting down Three Pure Nobles of Iliaster. Team 5D's is currently in a pre-game meeting, and Jack is surprised to learn what the others saw earlier: Team Taiyo doesn't have a single rare card in their Deck, and practically all of them are low-Level Normal Monsters. Crow wonders if this is a trick, but Leo insists they would never do such a thing. At any rate, Jack doesn't regard Team Taiyo as the real threat. Instead, his Duel with Dragan has shown that Team Ragnarok is the real team to beat, and they're in the same block. But in the meantime, 5D's has to win this Duel. The final rounds take place on a track that is flanked by arena stands at the start before opening into a Duel circuit set up in the fashion of the Daedalus Bridge Duel lanes. Team 5D's leads off with Jack, while Team Taiyo's first wheeler is Yoshizo Hayashi. The spectators wonder if Taiyo's Duel Runner will actually run properly, and Jack declares he'll win easily, but Taro knows that it doesn't matter how 5D's Duels—his team will Duel its own way. The start signal goes off, and they race for the first corner. Team Taiyo pulls ahead immediately, and Jack is surprised at what Yusei and Bruno did to that piece of junk, but he knows it's still no match for the Phoenix Whirlwind. He accelerates and moves to the inside. Both Duel Runners enter the first curve at the same time, and Yoshizo is determined not to lose, so he accelerates further. This causes him to start losing his balance, and he drifts uncontrollably closer to Jack, who is forced to fall back. The two fly out of the curve, with Yoshizo in the lead and managing to stay upright. Jack swallows back his annoyance, and the Duel starts. To the surprise of the 5D's pit crew, Yoshizo's first move is to Summon "Key Mace", which confirms that what Leo and the others saw was no trick. Luna wonders that Team Taiyo got so far with such cards, but Jack pushes on anyway. Yoshizo counters his first summon with "Hidden Soldiers", which summons "Hand-Holding Genie"—a card that protects his other defending monsters from attacks and gains DEF equal to theirs, which puts it ahead of Jack's offense. To Taiyo's surprise, Jack attacks the monster anyway, taking some damage but allowing him to summon "Sword Master". At the sight of the Tuner, everyone realizes that a Synchro Summon is on the way. Leo cheers for this move, then looks guiltily at Taro, who smiles anyway and nods at him. On the next turn, Yoshizo just summons another monster in Defense Position, and as Crow sees the substantial DEF, he comments that at least Taiyo isn't looking bad. But none of this deters Jack at all from Summoning "Red Dragon Archfiend" on his next turn. But when he attacks, Yoshizo uses "Castle Walls" to raise the DEF of "Hand-Holding Genie" above the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend", dumbfounding the entire 5D's crew. When Jack tries to overrule this with his dragon's destructive effect, Yoshizo tops it off with "Scrum Force" a Continuous Trap that seals his monsters from destruction by any effect. On his next turn, Yoshizo uses the burn effect of "Speed World 2", which makes the 5D's crew sit up and take notice. It costs all his Speed Counters and doesn't deal much damage, but it's still a way for a team with no noteworthy attack strength to win. However, Jack isn't impressed, and neither is the crowd, who jeers at Taiyo as Yoshizo keeps playing defensively. Over his next couple of turns, Jack puts 5D's well into the lead, wiping out "Hand-Holding Genie" in the process. This seems to prove that Taiyo's combo is no match for Jack's power, but Yusei looks across at Taro, who is calmly talking with Jinbei before looking back and meeting Yusei's eyes evenly. It's a surprising thought, but Yusei wonders if Taiyo could really have another plan in mind, even in a situation like this. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Yoshizo Hayashi Turn 1: Yoshizo Hayashi Yoshizo's hand contains "Key Mace", "Scrum Force", "Hand-Holding Genie", "Genin" and "Speed Spell - Power Baton". Yoshizo draws. He then Normal Summons "Key Mace" ( 1/400/300) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Jack Atlas Jack's hand contains "Overgain", "Sword Master", "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster", "Lancer Archfiend" and "Monster Baton". Jack draws "Twin-Sword Marauder". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Jack then Normal Summons "Twin-Sword Marauder" ( 4/1600/1000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Normal Summoned a monster, Yoshizo activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Hand-Holding Genie" ( 4/1000/1600) in Defense Position. Due to the effects of "Hand-Holding Genie", its DEF increases by the DEF of every other monster Yoshizo controls ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/1600 → 1900) and Jack can't attack any monster besides "Hand-Holding Genie". "Twin-Sword Marauder" attacks "Hand-Holding Genie". The attack fails (Jack 4000 → 3700). As a Warrior-Type monster Jack controls attacked a Defense Position monster and that monster was not destroyed by battle, Jack Special Summons "Sword Master" ( 3/1200/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Jack Sets "Overgain". Turn 3: Yoshizo Hayashi Yoshizo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). He then Normal Summons "Genin" ( 3/600/900) in Defense Position ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/1900 → 2800) and Sets a card. Turn 4: Jack Atlas Jack draws "Battle Fader". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 2 → 3). Jack Normal Summons "Battle Fader" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Battle Fader" and "Twin-Sword Marauder" with Tuner monster "Sword Master" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Hand-Holding Genie", but Yoshizo activates his face-down "Castle Walls" to increase the DEF of "Hand-Holding Genie" by 500 ("Hand Holding-Genie": 1000/2800 → 3300). The attack fails (Jack 3700 → 3400). As it attacked a Defense Position monster, Jack activates the first effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" to destroy all Defense Positions his opponent controls. Yoshizo activates his face-down "Scrum Force", which prevents his Defense Position monsters from being destroyed by card effects as long as he controls at least two Defense Position monsters. On Jack's End Phase, the effect of "Castle Walls" expires ("Hand Holding-Genie": 1000/3300 → 2800). Turn 5: Yoshizo Hayashi Yoshizo draws "Kurama". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Yoshizo then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Yoshizo's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Jack for each Speed Spell in his hand. Yoshizo reveals "Speed Spell - Power Baton" (Jack 3400 → 2600). Yoshizo Normal Summons "Kurama" ( 3/800/800) in Defense Position ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/2800 → 3600). Turn 6: Jack Atlas Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 4 → 5). Jack's hand contains "Fiendish Chain", "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster", "Monster Baton" and "Lancer Archfiend". As he has four or more Speed Counters, Jack activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to target "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflict damage to Yoshizo equal to half its ATK. (Yoshizo 4000 → 2500). Jack Sets a card. Turn 7: Yoshizo Hayashi Yoshizo draws "Eyearmor". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 5 → 6). Yoshizo then Normal Summons "Eyearmor" ( 2/600/500) in Defense Position ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/3600 → 4100). Turn 8: Jack Atlas Jack draws "Crimson Fire". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 6 → 7). Jack activates his face-down "Fiendish Chain" to target "Hand-Holding Genie" and negate its effects as well as prevent it from attacking ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/4100 → 1600). Jack Normal Summons "Lancer Archfiend" ( 4/1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Hand-Holding Genie". Due to the effect of "Lancer Archfiend", "Red Dragon Archfiend" inflicts piercing damage (Yoshizo 2500 → 1100). Since "Hand-Holding Genie" was destroyed, "Fiendish Chain" is also destroyed. Mistakes *Hand-Holding Genie's left sleeve turns into the same color as its skin after it is affected by Jack's Fiendish Chain. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.